


All For You

by thewhiskingpot



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Arc I: The Hop(e), Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhiskingpot/pseuds/thewhiskingpot
Summary: When Death comes chasing, what choice does one have except to run?Three mismatched souls, one destined death. Will the synergy of their crossed paths make or break them?❗️ I don't have a fixed writing schedule so updates (if any at all) will be painfully slow





	

**ARC I: THE HOP(E)**

**[HYUNI’S POV]**

Sunlight filtered in through the canopy of the trees lining the major roads and sidewalks, coupled with a light breeze that rustled the young green leaves overhead. The combined effort created an effect of sparkling light shining onto the tarmac, filling the earth with the smell of new life sprouting from everywhere. Spring was in the air. It was perfect. 

_Or not._

Hyuni had been standing on the sidewalk of Valley Dime Street for a good five minutes, staring wide-eyed at everything around her in amazement. It was her first time in this part of the city, and though she knew that the very rich populated the area, she was not expecting this scale of extravagance. The fancy urban design seemed to be inspired by the late Victorian era, but fused with the Japanese superflat architecture style to create an exquisite site of traditional modernity.

 _Must be what the rich call fine arts_ , Hyuni mused. 

Due to the exorbitant land prices, there were only nine establishments of the most exclusive brands lining either sides of Valley Dime Street. To maintain the exclusiveness even within the community, there were security guards in smart uniforms stationed in every boutique as far as she could see from where she was standing. As Hyuni idyllically scanned through the street, her wandering eyes naturally landed back on the building directly opposite her, which instantly reminded her of the problem at hand. 

Now, if Hyuni was one of those curious tourists coming to Valley Dime Street to sightsee, there would be no issue. But she was on a job, with a time limit. A pizza delivery, to be exact. Every second spent on the sidewalk meant a second longer the order would be potentially delivered cold. The complication was, as much as Hyuni would like to complete her delivery and be on her way, the building which she was supposed to enter scared her. 

The exterior was tastefully designed with black marble looming three storeys up, setting a drastically rebellious contrast against the whitewashed Valley Dime Street. A sign in cursive handwriting spelled out _The Hop_ , displayed proudly right above the entrance. Unlike the rest, there were no visible guards pacing the grounds, though their absence certainly did not compromise on security, if the surveillance cameras strategically placed at every blind spot were any indication. There were no signs that the place was open for business. 

It was like a black hole devoid of life in the middle of the richest street in the city. Hyuni was half-convinced that this was the headquarter of a mafia. 

Inching forward with dreaded curiosity, Hyuni flinched when the heavy doors automatically swung open to admit her entrance, wide eyes scanning the darkness ahead. Warm ember-like lights lit both sides of the corridor winding inwards, and the air was filled with the fragrance of beer. Following the lights, Hyuni tiptoed in, and found herself in a spacious room half the size of a soccer field. The interior was made of the same black marble, but the overhead lights were soft, which provided more warmth to the eye. Endless shelves of wines, hard liquor and beers lined the walls, while booths in classic black and maroon peppered the main hall. An artistically graffitied bar counter sat at the very back of the room, and lounging around the bar were three very attractive-looking men engaged in what seemed like a serious conversation. 

Uncertain of how to make her presence known, Hyuni took a deep breath to soothe her nerves and navigated her way to the bar, hoping one of them might notice her without her having to interrupt their dialogue. Upon closing in on them, Hyuni realized she misinterpreted the situation and let out an unexpected laugh, startling all three men as they turned to stare at their intruder. 

“Who the hell are _you_? Why you laughing?” the one with dusty pink hair questioned, annoyance evident in his voice. 

“Acrostic poems! Here I was, thinking that I overheard some deadly mafia secrets and then to realize you guys were just engaged in a very… should I say, _intense_ game of making acrostic poems!” Hyuni chuckled as she placed the food on the counter. “Oh, and here’s your pizza order, inclusive of one large Pepperoni, one large Chicken Galore, extra cheese and two bottles of coke. Thank you for choosing Pyra-Do Pizza!” 

“You think acrostic poems are a joke?? How dare you insult… Ouch, Gyeom!” Before the one with dusty pink hair could continue, the tall one with blue hair shoved him aside and peered into the packaging in disbelief. “Hyung, are you crazy?? Jaebeom-hyung said he wanted fried chicken! CHICKEN. That is FRIED. Why did you get pizza?? And this isn’t even from our regular pizza place!”

“This pizza place is cheaper. My money, my call. Also, it’s MY cheat day, and that means _I_ get to eat whatever _I_ want. Besides, there’s that chicken pizza for the boss so just calm your ass down,” the platinum blond drawled lazily. Grabbing the packets of cheese sachets in glee, he gave Hyuni an appreciative salute. 

Since the platinum blond seemed more friendly than the other two, Hyuni drifted over to him and gave a pointed look at the duo who were now in a heated debate on whether they could pass off pizza as fried chicken, which elicited a laugh from him. 

“Here, take a seat. You want a drink? No? Alright. These boys, they’re harmless. A little too hyper, and always teaming up to roast the hyungs, but they’re good kids,” the platinum blond smiled fondly. “I’m Jackson, by the way. The pink pixie-sized one is Bambam, and the blue giant is Yugyeom.”

Perhaps it was obvious that Hyuni was still apprehensive about the one called Bambam, for Jackson explained goodnaturedly that Bambam was just huffy at her for interrupting their game. According to him, the acrostic poem game was one of their longest-running inside jokes that each player takes seriously, because losing meant embarrassing penalties that would undoubtedly evoke teasing for the rest of their lives and no one wanted to live with that kind of legacy. 

_These guys are so cute, getting competitive over such small games_.

Amused, Hyuni noted at the same time that Jackson was stealing longing glances at the pizzas as he spoke. Though she had time to spare as her shift was officially over with this last delivery, it would not be right to monopolize Jackson’s lunch time any longer. 

“Jackson-ssi, it’s been lovely chatting with you. As much as I’d love to stay, I should leave you to your pizzas now.”

“Please, just Jackson will do. I’m not fussed about formalities. I’m actually waiting for the boss to come back to eat together, so don’t worry about that. At The Hop, we are well-taken care of by our Lord and savior, the holy microwave god,” Jackson exclaimed with dramatic flair, sending a flying kiss in the direction of what Hyuni guessed was the kitchen. 

Glad that she was not rudely imposing, and unable to contain her burning question any further, Hyuni politely asked Jackson about the nature of this place, explaining that though she now knew it was to do with alcohol, she could not make out what kind of business it was from the outside. 

At this point, the duo looked up sharply at Hyuni with scandalous shock, the debate no longer of concern to them. In a split second, it became chaotic. 

“YOU DON’T KNOW THE HOP??? WHAT CENTURY YOU LIVIN’ IN?” Bambam screeched in horror, mouth opening and closing not unlike a goldfish. Yugyeom, on the other hand, was waving his phone in the air frantically, desperately requesting to take a selfie together to supposedly prove that he found, in his words, ‘an ancient nerd of the century’. 

After a good five minutes in which Jackson confiscated Yugyeom’s phone and managed to persuade Bambam to quit screeching, he turned his attention to the very bewildered Hyuni. 

“And to think I boasted about them being good kids. So much for first impressions...” Jackson shrugged sheepishly. “But I gotta say, it really is pretty weird to hear that you know next to nothing about this place. You’re basically in the most popular bar lounge in the city of Breena. We’re talking the scale of the hottest spot in town, the hallmark of the privileged upper-class, the one place so exclusive we only accept customers by invitation. Once a month, however, we open up to the general public, and that’s when it becomes slightly crazy. Our waiting list for Open Day is full for the next six months.”

“Ugh. I _hate_ Open Day,” Bambam cut in, rolling his eyes in apparent disdain. “All them pretentious uncultured peasants bossing us around like we’re beneath them when they can’t even understand what’s on the menu. And don’t even get me started on the hipster-wannabes with their hideous fashion, always trying to argue their way in even though they’re not on the damn waiting list.”

Though disapproving of the diction used, Hyuni understood Bambam’s irritation in having to deal with unreasonable customers perfectly well, as she too had her fair share at work. It was hence to her confusion when all three men cracked up in laughter at her mention at how tolerance is a must since customers bring in the profits to sustain the business, more so for an establishment as huge as The Hop.

Trying to hold in his laughter, Jackson patiently (and helpfully) explained. “Open Day was just an experiment by Jinyoung because he was bored of seeing the same people in and out, and it has been a three-year tradition since. We don’t make any profits on that day, we make losses. All revenue from that day goes to the charity. The Hop is by the rich, for the rich. It’s really more like the bosses’ playhouse, and a fancy place to host important business clients with connections to their respective family corporations.” 

_Wow. To maintain such a pretty place and all that expensive liquor in Valley Dime Street with just the family wealth - the owners must be really, really, really rich._

Taking in the entire place again in amazement, Hyuni noticed two new figures crossing the main hall to the bar counter. 

“Wow! Look at our leader! So chic and sexy!” Jackson yelled in excitement as he stood to greet the newcomers. 

The two men that came into view were blindingly handsome, one with jet-black hair tousled expertly to shape his face perfectly, and the other with auburn hair pushed back, revealing his forehead. Their every step, movement and auras were so in sync that Hyuni automatically assumed that they were soulmates. It wasn’t until both men drew closer to the bar counter that Hyuni realized her second mistake of the day, for they were definitely not soulmates. 

Because sauntering in on the right was Im Jaebeom, and Hyuni knew more intimately than anyone else who his destined soulmate was. 

_Is that…? Is that really him? It’s happening. It’s really happening now. Oh my god._

Her attention was completely snared by the man, his aura an unmistakable fiery flame. Hyuni could feel his aura reaching out to her without the man realizing, which was strange. Very strange indeed.

“Who is she?” The one with jet-black hair was watching her with guarded but curious doe eyes, and Hyuni could sense the mild hostility directed her way. 

“Jinyoung-hyung, that’s a freak! Can you believe she doesn’t know The Hop? We’re giving her a crash course on our awesome hangout!” Bambam boasted gleefully.

That apparently was the wrong answer. 

“...A name, Bam. I’m asking for her name and background. Please tell me you ID her before letting her in, Jackson.” Jinyoung’s voice was tight, as if he was mentally holding back the urge to scream at them. Or set them on fire. Probably both, judging by the irritation written all over his face.

Jackson’s face lit up, completely unaware (or perhaps he did not care) that he was in trouble. “OHHH so THAT’S what I forgot to do! Uhm…. In my defense, I didn’t even notice her until she crept up on us and laughed in our faces.” 

“For fuck’s sake. Hyung, THIS is reason #72819329 why we shouldn’t leave Dumb, Stupid, and Gullible without supervision. The three of them together just spells trouble. Sitting around disclosing information to some random delivery girl. Next thing you know, they’re selling the building away without even knowing what they did. What if she’s a pap pretending to be a delivery person to scoop insider news? How could the three of you be so careless?” Jinyoung snapped back in disapproval. 

With that, the trio froze on the spot, each casting furtive glances at each other, before Yugyeom poked Hyuni on her shoulder and demanded to know if she was going to sell them out, to which she simply shook her head. That seemed to satisfy him, and he shot the rest a triumphant look, which only earned him sighs of exasperation. 

“Gyeom, you truly live up to your reputation as Gullible,” Jackson teased. “But I trust her, Jinyoung-ah. My instincts won’t fail me.” 

“Regardless, it’s time for you to leave,” Jaebeom finally spoke up, choosing to address Hyuni directly unlike Jinyoung. “Trouble will be coming your way if we catch wind of any rumors tracing back to you. You have been warned. And we won’t be accepting the pizzas so take these and trash them on your way out.”

And with that, he actually handed her the pizza boxes haughtily like she was a servant to be ordered and dismissed at his disposal. 

Taken aback, Hyuni stared at him in disbelief.

_Did he really just say that?_

Now, Hyuni held her tongue the whole time because she did not want to land the boys into more trouble, but it was impossible to play mute any longer in the face of such unwarranted rudeness. 

_Throw away perfectly good pizzas?_

_Dump freshly made food that could feed a family of five?_

_Not on my watch, Im Jaebeom._

Deliberately leaving him hanging, Hyuni calmly turned to the person that deserved her attention instead. 

“Jackson, even though I have no need to, I want to reassure you that I do indeed work at Pyra-Do, every odd-day of the week but different shifts. It is truly unfortunate that we live alongside certain privileged snobs who enjoy wasting food just because they can. Since this is _your_ order, and you’re most certainly _not_ a snob unlike someone I just had the displeasure of making acquaintance with, I trust you’ll treat the food with due respect like a sensible human being. Thank you once again for ordering with Pyra-Do, and for being so nice to me. I’ll get going now!” Hyuni concluded as she gave him a tiny bow and walked straight for the exit with her head held high, leaving behind a room full of men stunned into silence. 

Upon emerging from the cool interior onto the sidewalk once more, Hyuni finally let out the breath she had been holding in, speed-walking away while checking several times for the possibility of angry men chasing after her. Three blocks down, she deemed the distance far enough to slow down to catch a breather, scanning the area for a payphone instead. 

Hyuni desperately needed to talk to Hani right now, but as expected there were no payphones in sight. In Breena where LTE set the benchmark as the basic minimum speed for all technologies, payphones were on the brink of extinction. This was one of those situations where Hyuni truly felt the inconvenience of not owning a phone, though that was still not good enough a reason to get one as the phone bill would be a huge burden on her measly income from her jobs combined.

Making a right at the intersection three blocks down from Valley Dime Street, Hyuni walked on until she came to a forked path, where the signs informed her that one led to Woodmary Cemetery, and the other towards Woodmary Park. Although slightly spooked by the complete absence of human presence, Hyuni made haste towards the park where she spied a payphone. 

* * *

* * *

“I just saw the man in my dreams,” Hyuni choked out in relief when Hani finally picked up. 

“Sweetheart, we’ve been through this many times. You can’t just proclaim your love for every pizza delivery man you see.”

“ _In_ my dreams, Hani, not _of_ my dreams. There has only been one such person.” 

“Oh my god. You met him? Like, finally met MET him?!” Hani screamed, then lowered her voice to a whisper. “What did you do? How was it?”

“He’s everything I imagined, and more. He’s stunning. Impeccably proud. Authoritative. He’s cold and wary, like you said he would be, but his heart is doubtlessly fiery. And most importantly, he holds within him the True Imprint of the Warrior Moon.” 

“Oh shit. That’s the cursed thing you always muttered in your nightmares. Damn, it’s really him, huh...?”

“The fated soul in my visions, destined to die before he is to reunite with his soulmate. Fate has it that our first encounter marks the beginning of his tragedy. Death is coming, Hani.” 

All around her, the silence roared in deafening defiance.


End file.
